Enam
by Halichi Miyamoto
Summary: Satu sampai Enam. Hanya berupa kata yang diuntai menjadi kisah semu di antara mereka berdua. / drabble / GinTsukki / dedicated for #TAKABURC / mind to read?


_Gintama is only belong to Hideaki Sorachi-sensei. We don't own anything._

 _Story belong to Moon Waltz and Halichi Miyamoto_

 _The story is dedicated for Takabur Challenge._

 _DLDR!_

 _Enjoy_

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Enam-**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Waiting is painful. Forgetting is painful. But not knowing which to do is the worst kind of suffering."_

― Paulo Coelho, By the River Piedra I Sat Down and Wept

* * *

 **-[cinta]-**

Usia Tsukuyo sudah mencapai kepala dua dan sekalipun ia tak pernah tahu seperti apa itu cinta.

Apakah cinta adalah alasannya bisa terlahir dan bernapas di dunia ini? (—ataukah justru cinta adalah alasannya tak mampu mencecap hangatnya sebuah keluarga?

Apakah cinta adalah hal yang membuat wanita-wanita Yoshiwara bertahan dari pahitnya kehidupan? (—ataukah justru cinta yang menyebabkan duka selalu menyambangi wajah-wajah mereka?)

Apakah cinta adalah sebentuk rasa yang mampu menguatkan Hinowa? (—ataukah justru cinta yang telah melemahkan Housen hingga membuatnya terpaksa mengalah, menerima sang mentari mencabut nyawanya?)

Tsukuyo tak pernah tahu yang mana wujud sebenarnya dari cinta.

Tak pernah, hingga sosok itu muncul dalam hari-harinya begitu saja.

[ _"Terima kasih, Gintoki."_ ]

Usia Tsukuyo sudah mencapai kepala dua dan sekali pun ia tak menyangka bahwa cinta bisa saja hadir dalam wujud warnaputih keperakan (dan surai ikal bergelombang, dan _bokuto_ yang tersampir di pinggang, dan mata ikan mati yang menyebalkan).

* * *

 **-[kolam renang]-**

Tsukuyo tak pernah tau, bagaimana arti berlibur yang sebenarnya. Selama ini, melindungi Yoshiwara dari kejahatan yang siap menerjang kapan saja itulah yang merupakan rutinitas hariannya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk bersantai—

"Kolam renang?" Tsukuyo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Mumpung lagi libur musim panas, sekalian buat cuci mata, 'kan Tsukuyo- _nee_ ," ucap Seita penuh ambisi, sebelum ia merasakan cairan hangat mengucur dari dahinya dengan _kunai_ yang telah berlabuh di sana.

—tapi, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Mengistirahatkan tubuh meski hanya sekali dua? Lagipula, ia mau menemani Seita pun atas permohonan Hinowa.

[ _"Tidak buruk juga, aku cukup menikmatinya."_ ]

Tsukuyo menelusuri penjuru kolam renang bersama Seita, namun ia menghentikan langkah kala irisnya menangkap sesosok orang yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Karena ini libur musim panas, jadi yang datang ke sini hampir semuanya anak-anak—eh, tidak-tidak. Ternyata ada!"

"Wah, kau benar sekali Hasegawa- _san_! Itu ada gadis seksi sekali dan berdada besar!—ah ternyata bukan."

Tsukuyo mendelik. Sesegeranya ia melempar _kunai_ yang sukses mendarat pada pucuk kepala si perak yang telah menyalahgunakan pekerjaan _nya._

"Wah ada Gintoki rupanya, kebetulan sekali,"

Hasegawa menatap horor ke arah Tsukuyo yang mengulas secarik senyum pada bibirnya.

[ _"Sebenarnya bukan cukup, sepertinya aku akan sangat menikmatinya."_ ]

* * *

 **-[** **dekap** **]-**

Sekalipun ia tak pernah menunjukkan kelemahannya demi melindungi keluarganya, demi melindungi orang yang disayanginya, demi melindungi mataharinya—Hinowa, Tsukuyo tak dapat berdusta. Ia tetaplah seorang wanita ringkih yang tak berdaya.

"Lepaskan tangan busukmu, dari wanita itu!"

Tsukuyo yang terperangkap sarang, dengan rasa ngilu yang menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya hanya dapat berucap lirih kala Gintoki dengan beraninya datang untuk menghancurkan sarang laba-laba yang menjeratnya.

Diiringi sinar rembulan yang menelusuk melalui celah jendela, Tsukuyo jatuh dalam dekap _nya_.

"Gin—toki," lirihnya.

Hanya dengan dekap _nya_ , malam itu terasa lebih ringan untuk ia lintasi.

* * *

 **-[c** **oklat** **]-**

Kendati datum tak secuilpun menyatakan hari itu ialah hari kasih sayang, Tsukuyo tetap harus memberi hadiah sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya pada orang itu—yah karena _ia_ lah yang kembali menyelamatkan Yoshirawa dari api yang hampir meluluh lantakan rumah tercintanya.

Dengan sebatang coklat yang bertengger manis di tangannya, Tsukuyo berjalan menelusuri senja yang akhirnya membawa dirinya di depan sebuah rumah dengan palang menggantung, bertuliskan Yorozuya.

[ _"Bukan aku yang ingin memberikannya, b-bukan aku. Hinowa yang telah memaksaku."_ ]

Tsukuyo menggeleng, menghela nafas, mondar-mandir tak karuan, mengepal tangan, dan kembali menghela nafas, [ _"k-kenapa aku jadi gugup begini? P-pa-padahal bukan akuyang ingin—tapi Hinowa!"_ ] Tsukuyo menekan bel yang menempel di dekat pintu masuk Yorozuya.

Suara gaduh terdengar melintasi celah telinganya. Dapat ia pastikan suara malas yang khas itu pastilah milik si pria bermata ikan mati. Suara gaduh yang terdengar melintasi celah telinganya, membuat jantungnya melompat ria.

"Siapa di luar? Huh—hampir malam begini masih saja ada tamu kah? Ah membo—"

Pintu geser yang mulai beranjak dari tempat semulanya itu, meninggalkan suara decit yang membuat tubuh Tsukuyo bergidik.

Baru sebatas warna perak _nya_ yang nampak, Tsukuyo malah telah siap dengan kuda-kudanya, "B-BUKAN AKU YANG MAU KE SINI DI SENJA HARI BEGINI DASAR BODOH!"

Lagi-lagi, ia—Tsukuyo melemparkan coklat yang mendarat tepat pada wajah Gintoki.(Sama seperti hari _itu_.)

* * *

 **-[rindu]-**

"Kali ini apa?"

Hinowa mengguratkan seulas senyum, "tak ada."

Tsukuyo yang tak sabar bergumam, "untuk segala hal yang berkaitan dengan keamanan Yoshiwara, kau bisa meminta bantuanku, Hinowa. Itu sudah tugasku sebagai pemimpin _Hyakka._ Tak perlu menyewa jasa _nya_."

"Tapi memang tak ada apa-apa, Tsukuyo. Aku hanya mengundangnya untuk datang."

Dahinya berkerut bingung, "mengundang _dia_? Untuk apa?"

Hinowa menghabiskan teh di cawannya sebelum menjawab, "untuk menemuimu. Kau merindukan _nya_ , 'kan?"

Dan satu kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat hidup Gintoki sengsara selama seharian.

* * *

 **-[jarak]-**

Ada hal-hal tertentu, yang meski ia mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan untuk menyingkirkannya, akan tetap bertahan, tak menghilang semudah yang Tsukuyo inginkan.

Seperti para kriminal yang berkeliaran dan berbuat keonaran di Yoshiwara.

Seperti noda karat yang kerap ia temukan pada senjata-senjata tuanya.

Seperti tatapan penuh kasih yang tak pernah lelah ditunjukkan pria itu kala menatap salah satu polisi berseragam Shinsengumi.

(Seperti _jarak_ semu yang akan selalu berada diantara ia dan Gintoki.)

* * *

 _"_ _Setelah sekian lama kita dihimpit gelap kabut, ditindih rasa takut, setelah sekian lama kita digoncang deru angin, setelah semua kata-kata hanya menggumpal dalam dada, setelah semua merasa lara, kinilah saatnya berterus terang. Jangan tutupi kebenaran agar dunia tetap terang, jangan tutupi kesalahan biar dada tetap lapang..."_

—KH. Mushtofa Bisyri (Gus Mus)

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Akhirnya aku dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Nyahahahahahahaha. Awalnya aku kaget banget karena dapet ficnya Moon Waltz yang jujur, Moon-san itu adalah idolaku, aku selalu mengagumi karnyanya dengan diksi yang luar biasa. Tidak seperti karyaku yang menurut ku begitu-begitu saja.

Mengenai judul, mengapa 'Enam'? yajelas karena fic ini terdiri atas enam drabble fic dengan pairing Gintoki x Tsukuyo. Kenapa gak digenapin sepuluh? Karena akuuuu—kehabisan ide /CRY/

Tbh, ini adalah kali pertama aku nulis fic GinTsukki jadi mohon maaf sekali jikalau feelnya gak dapet, dan buat Moon-san, maafkan diriku karena telah mencemari tulisanmu /sungkem/

Akhir kata, aku ngucapin banyak terimakasih kepada para malaikat (Christiawan Bela Madhani dan Rindang Noor Alifa)atas challenge yang telah kalian bikin dengan sangat baik dan greget ini xD

Semoga fic ini dapat menghibur :))

 **p/s:** ada yang tau tulisanku ada di part berapa aja? /gaada yang jawab ya? Yaudah!/ wkwkwkwkwk

Salam,

-Halichi Miyamoto-


End file.
